Fifty Shades of the Real Housewives of Seattle
by linfan5610
Summary: After 18 years of marriage, Christian caves and Ana Grey enters the Real Housewives of Seattle Season 1, along with Kate Grey and Mia Kavanagh. Lots of romance, cat-fights, and dramatic relationships. For Ana & Christian - no cheating & no deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of the Real Housewives of Seattle

After 18 years of marriage, Christian caves and Ana Grey enters the Real Housewives of Seattle Season 1, along with Kate Grey and Mia Kavanagh. Warning - Contains: dramatic relationships and cat-fights, new characters, the same old EL James characters, and plenty of CG/AS romance. Please read & review. Be kind though - I'm a newbie.

* * *

Introduction Chapter

Ana POV

I wake to a loud buzzing coming from my alarm clock. Seriously, who gets up at 6am to be in the office by 9am? Groaning, I roll over and hit the snooze button. I have never been a super early riser and leave the 'waking the kids' task to my husband. I'm not lazy by any means, but who wants to leave their cozy oasis before 7am? Christian, of course does this every morning at 5:50 and heads downstairs for a work-out… He will probably be in here any minute to peel me out of our bed anyways. After a date-night the previous evening, I figure it is his fault that I am more sleepy than usual this morning. Smirking to myself for my clever justification, I pull the blankets up to my chin and try to get another ten minutes of sleep.

I hear the buzzer again and "Ana, baby? You awake yet?" I open my eyes to see my sexy husband smiling at me affectionately. He is dressed in his gray suit. I can't hide my beaming smile from the glorious sight in front of me. He is barefoot, and his damp hair makes him look even more edible as he kisses me awake. _And he is allllll mine_, I think to myself contentedly. "It is precisely 6:41," he informs me. _Oops, overslept by just a few minutes…_

"Hi," I sigh, kissing him back.

"How was your sleep?" he asks.

"I slept like a baby, how 'bout you?"

"I slept well. It's probably thanks to the beautiful woman who kept me warm all night long," he smirks down at me.

"Mmm, yes, I had a pretty hot date last night myself."

He surprises me when he swoops down to pick me up off the bed, and spins me around while kissing me passionately. "I love you Mrs. Grey," he says assertively.

"I love you too Mr. Grey," and I can't help the giggle that escapes me.

"I better go get those kids of ours up and moving for school," he states. Nodding sleepily, he runs his hands down my back and over my ass, cupping my cheeks and giving them a squeeze. Winking at me, he exits the bedroom and I hear his footsteps treading down the hallway to the kids' bedrooms.

It is a cloudy spring day and after the wake-up call from my gorgeous husband, I am feeling much more energetic this Friday morning. I have a lunch-date planned with my sister-in-laws, Kate and Mia, who apparently have big news to share with me. I've been anticipating the meeting all week long and dreading what they are going to tell me. Kate and Mia with big news can only mean one thing – trouble.

* * *

I enter the kitchen where Christian sits at the breakfast bar reading the Seattle News while Gail Taylor puts the finishing touches on our breakfasts. I busy myself with getting lunch together for the kids. Of course, Gail still tries to fight me on this after years of debate but I am still holding my ground. Gail Taylor takes care of me and Christian but I take care of my babies myself. Theodore – my Teddy-bear – is now 17 and is half-way through his grade 11 year. Phoebe – the Grey princess – is 15 and in grade 9. They are both the light of my world along with Christian. I find myself treasuring the rare family moments that we have each day a little more as they get older.

I am jolted from my thoughts when I hear a crash from the stairwell.

"TEDDY, YOU ASS-HAT!"

"Now, now, Phoebe, it's not nice to call people names," taunts Ted.

"Mooooom! You won't believe what Teddy just did to me," pouts my teenage daughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christian raising an eyebrow at Ted, who shoots him the patented 'Christian Grey smirk' in return.

"Mom, seriously! Teddy is so annoying, something needs to be done about this! I'm pretty sure that I am the older sibling here, seeing as he is lacking the necessary maturity by a full decade…"

"What happened?" I ask.

"First of all - Teddy runs into my room and jumps on my bed to wake me up this morning. And you know I am usually grumpy on school-day mornings so I really cannot be held accountable for my actions before 8am…" Phoebe begins to rant about the terror Ted has inflicted upon her while Christian and I both try to hide our smiles and be serious parents. By the end of her rant, Ted is falling off his stool laughing. Clearly, he is pleased with himself. Phoebe explains that Ted woke her up far too soon from her beauty sleep, stole her toothpaste from her bathroom without asking first, and hid all of her shower accessories around the house. _Hm, not bad for a few minutes work on a Friday morning, Ted. Where does he get this stuff? Certainly not from me, and Christian is always so stoic, it's hard to imagine him torturing Mia like this 25 years ago…_

"Well Teddy, you do owe Phoebe an apology. Really son, it's time to grow up. Do you plan to do this kind of stuff to your friends when you go to college?"

Ted looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows. "You bet I will! That's the entire purpose of dorm rooms and fraternities mom, duh... It's not like I'm going to spend my time cuddling with my dude roommates."

Phoebe rolls her eyes and pouts prettily at Christian. He is avoiding eye contact and is focused on his omelette. Ted and I watch amusedly as she wraps her arms around Christian and sniffles. The room is deathly quiet for the next 30 seconds while I count down the moment for Christian to crack. Christian sighs, pushes his empty plate away from him and turns to Ted.

"Theodore, my son, I love you, but sometimes you truly act like an ass-hat. Be nicer to your sister."

Ted glares at Phoebe and seems to be preparing himself for a battle. "Dad, the way I see it, I have less than two years left to inflict havoc upon Phoebs and then she will have no one here to knock her off her pedestal. We Greys are not a snobby peoples. I'm helping you parent your child and as such, I probably deserve some compensation. I know you said that I am not entitled to getting an allowance just because you and Mom are loaded, and I respect your theories about us understanding the value of a dollar and whatever, but this is a public service I am performing. Think of the contribution to the community that I have just made." _Oh jeez, here we go. Not the allowance speech again… _"Think of the impact that Phoebe's humbled attitude will have within society. Now she knows, just because you are a wealthy Grey, does not mean that you will always get your way and not be teased. And who will the townsfolk thank for her gracious outlook? ME. They'll all be thinking, Theodore Raymond Grey, that's the man who helped his baby sister in her struggle to be laid-back and learn to roll with the punches. They'll say, Theodore Grey, he is the man who was able to break through the hard-headed exterior of Princess Phoebe. A Godly, inspirational man for many generations to come… A man with such an admirable down-to-earth quality, that you would never except he comes from a family of wealth." Ted is now looking off into the distance dramatically, and has paused, waiting for our reaction.

To my surprise, Christian lets out a loud full-bellied laugh, shaking his head. "Ted, you may be right on the hard-headed Grey part, but it isn't your duty to teach Phoebe anything. Neither of you two is spoiled and that's why I'm taking your car away for the weekend. Seriously, quit with the fucking pranks. This is the third time this week alone. You are not getting an allowance, but you are welcome to do an internship this summer at Grey House, earn some of your own money, and learn some ropes. But, judging by your knack for twisting any situation into something completely off-topic and ridiculous, maybe you should be considering law, instead?"

Ted now turns his glare to his father and is about to argue, but decides against it. "Sorry Phoebs," he mumbles. He is now hugging his sister from behind her stool and it is a picture-perfect big-brother moment if you ignore her sulking.

"K, well I'm going to finish getting ready. I'm getting a ride to school with Zack today since he still has a vehicle. Are you coming to my baseball game tonight Mom, Dad?" Ted has quickly bounced back from Christian's stern discipline. _Good call, son._

"Of course I am Teddy-bear. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I give my son a kiss on the cheek, hug him tight, and hand him his lunch. He rolls his eyes at me, and grins. _Yup, he is mommy's boy forever_.

"We'll be at the diamond for 7pm," Christian says, gripping Ted's shoulder.

"Cool, smell ya later Phoebs," Ted says. Phoebe sticks her tongue out at him and runs upstairs to get ready.

Now that they are both out of earshot, I turn to my husband. "Maybe we should be giving them an allowance," I question. "Ted and Phoebe have both said that all of their friends receive allowances, regardless of their parent's income."

I can immediately see this is a losing battle when Christian sets his jaw and reaches for my hand. "No Ana, it's not fucking happening. I was never given an allowance by my parents and neither were you. They don't have any need for the essentials. If they want the extra freedom of having their own money, they need to earn it. I'm not changing my mind on this, end of discussion."

"I suppose you're right. Ted is 17 years old now, though. And he does have a point. If he were to have any pompous feelings of superiority because of his last name, we would have seen it by now. Don't you think he has proven himself to us that he won't take advantage of what he's been blessed with?"

"Ana, for fuck's sake, this is not about him proving anything to me. I don't give a shit – he's had my approval for 18 years now. I'm more concerned that he needs to prove it to himself. I don't want him to live with any of that child-fame shit. We've put enough media influence and fantasy-land shit in their minds. You've always told me that you want them to have as normal childhoods as possible so I'm sticking to my guns on this. No allowance. For either of them."

He holds my gaze for several moments as I process his argument. "You're right, of course you're right. I'm happy that Ted and Phoebe have normal arguments and rules, that's what I wanted for them. I still worry sometimes that the Grey name carries too much weight for young kids to handle. They need to earn others' respect with their own integrity too, not from our namesake. And they both handle it so well. Makes me feel like I've done this parenting thing right, you know? Those two can handle anything."

His expression softens and he moves in, kissing me, his tongue invading and searching my mouth desperately, claiming me. "I do know. You're very sexy when you're being a mommy, you know?"

"You're very sexy yourself, Daddy," I look up at him with my best seductive 'I want you now' look. He grins back at me and I am reminded of last night. _I suppose I could go to work late today, I do own the company and all…_

"I better get to work now or I may not make it in until noon." With that said Christian grabs his brief case and is out the door with Taylor on his heels.

* * *

It is now just after 8am as I pull my R8 into the drop-off zone for Phoebe's school. Seattle Private Middle School has its own security as there are many trust-fund kids that attend here. Of course, Christian insists that there is extra security available to Phoebe and Theodore just in case, so our own team is discretely circling the area throughout the day.

Phoebe is staring out the passenger window of the R8, looking sullenly upon her proclaimed prison cell. "Phoebe sweetheart, there's only one more day before the weekend. Things will get better and you won't always feel like this, I promise you that." Phoebe recently experienced her first heartbreak and has pulled a full-on Christian Grey brooding session for the past week.

"Are you sure about that, mom? I could always be home-schooled. Dad would go for that, wouldn't he? Or an all-girls school - that could work too."

"No, you cannot be home-schooled. Why don't you call me on your lunch break and we can talk some more if you want? And we'll have a girls' day tomorrow, just you and me, maybe Ava and Kate? And you know Teddy loves you, right? I think he was trying to take your mind off things this week. Kind of backfired on him, but you should cut him a little slack, he is a teenaged boy himself, after all." _I think Teddy was just acting like a typical teenage boy and annoying his sister, but what the hell, my daughter needs consoling..._

"Okay mom. That sounds good. Teddy is annoying. And not just this week, always! But yeah, I know he probably had some stupid well-intentioned plan with this prank week thing…"

"Alright, well you have a good day and I'll see you at 2:30. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, mom. Bye!" She is out the door and walking quickly past a teenage boy and girl who seem to be awkwardly avoiding her eye contact. _Well, I know I certainly don't miss being a teenager. Far too much drama for me!_

* * *

The rest of my morning moves along quickly and I am pleased with the amount of work I have finished this morning. Grey Publishing signed two more authors this week and I am excited to see their works published. Glancing at the clock, I realize it's nearly noon and time for my lunch-date. Through the years, Kate, Mia, and I have become inseparable friends.

I load up my brief case with some reading material for the weekend and lock my office door. "Alright Ruth, I'm off for the day. Please forward any urgent messages to my email. You're off at 4pm today, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Have a good weekend Ana!"

Leaving my PA to her work, I head out the door to start my weekend a bit early. _That is one perk of marrying the boss_ I think, smirking to myself.

* * *

I arrive at The Mile High Club where Kate and Mia are already seated and they seem to be having a pretty intense conversation. I wonder if I am interrupting something but Mia sees me and shouts loudly across the restaurant, "ANA! We've been waiting for you, get over here!" Mia is all giggles and I wonder what has her all riled up. Kate and Mia are both looking at each other and then at me, then to each other repeatedly.

"Oh fuck it, I'll tell her myself!" Kate huffs. _What's this?_

"So Ana, here's the deal," she is giving me a mysterious smile and I can feel my goose bumps rising. "Remember when we used to watch the Real Housewives of Orange County and those trash TV shows all through college?"

I nod, wondering where she is going with this.

"Well, there is going to be a Real Housewives of Seattle show and the producers are looking for cast-members." I stare at her, mouth open in shock. _Here? In our own Seattle? Who the hell would want to be on reality TV?_ Yet, my sense of foreboding has just tripled and I can feel my nerves taking over as she has this wicked look in her eye and Mia is bouncing up and down in her seat, ready to burst open. _Oh no… please no… Kate and Mia on reality TV, please don't say it Kate…_

"So, naturally, I have been asked to be a cast member for their Season 1 Premier. Isn't that great?!" Kate has a very smug look on her face and seems very pleased to be considered so important in our home city.

As if this news was not devastating enough for me, Mia jumps in next. "And I've been asked too, so we can be on the show together! It will be so much fun! And don't over think this, Ana. Nothing about our friendship or family-time is going to change. The only difference is that there will be a few more cameras around than usual. But, I suppose you are already used to that anyways, probably more than Kate and me anyways. I'm so excited for this! This show can open so many opportunities for our fundraising and publicly supporting causes and it can help my career for sure. The three of us being on the show is the best thing that has happened to me in quite a while and I really hope you aren't mad at us for signing on, but I know this is really the best thing!" Mia lets out her breath, exhausted from her run-on sentences and uncontainable excitement.

"Well," I am slowly regaining my voice and needing to speak slowly, careful not to offend them both, "If you want to be on the show, I mean, it's your choice and your life of course. You just need to make sure you know what you're doing and not let the reality TV bug bite you," I laugh, probably unconvincingly.

"Yes, but here is the best part Ana! You will be on the show too!" Mia is gushing now.

I do a double-take and stare at her in shock for a second. _What? This is a mistake… Christian would have Mia strapped upside-down by her ankles over the boathouse dock back at his parent's house if she had volunteered me for reality TV. Of course, she is joking…_

I turn to Kate, avoiding direct eye contact. _I'm not ready for the truth. _Slowly, I raise my eyes to meet hers. I can hear Mia's babbling beside me, listing off all the fun things we are going to do this summer for the Real Housewives show.

Somewhere in the background, I can hear "There will be lunches and dinners and coffee dates and parties and other functions, that sort of things. And LOTS of girls' nights of course. There will be plenty of functions you will be expected to bring your husband or date to as well. Oh my gosh, can you imagine? Christian attending these functions!?" She is now giggling animatedly. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! This is going to be a riot. And Elliott too, jeez, both my brothers are going to be comical. Ethan says he is fine with it as long as it doesn't mess around with the boys too much. Oliver and Brian aren't very impressionable though, they take after Ethan in that way with how strong-minded they are." Kate is holding my gaze steady and I can see that she is trying to comfort me and prevent a full-on Ana Grey panic attack, meanwhile, Mia is scaring the living shit out of me. "And Toni is only 4 years old, but my daughter won't be influenced by any of this of course. How can a 4-year old be that affected by a few cameras being around? I've already been on Top Chef twice, so a few more TV episodes won't make any difference, really…"

Kate grabs my hand and looks at me intensely. "Ana, I know this is a bit of a shock, but please just trust me. I've done all my research. And Christian doesn't even have to appear on the show with you if he doesn't want to. He can opt out if he is against it. I know that's going to be a tough conversation for you, but I can talk to him about it with you, if that helps." _Christian, being against reality TV, oh yeah Kate,YA THINK?_ The voice in my head is screaming at her, but all I can do is sit there numbly, absorbing the news.

Mia has finally stopped talking and is now looking at me with concern, and I think, sympathy.

"Ana?" she asks, "Christian will be okay with it, we'll talk to him, all three of us together," she smiles at me.

"Mphkay," I mumble some sort of zombie-like response back at her.

Kate pats my hand sympathetically and suggests we order lunch and go over the details of how this show works. My curry chicken salad arrives and I eat it robotically, as I listen carefully to Kate and Mia explaining how the directing of the show works and all the fine details that Christian will want to go over. I've seen some of the shows, and I am not so sure about this. _But Kate and Mia will be with me, what could go wrong?_

I spend the next twenty minutes munching my way through my food and weighing my options. If Mia and Kate are on the show, I will be on camera at some point anyways. They are my family and best friends, so I can't avoid this. Not being on the show would mean adding a lot of space between the three of us. The choice has been made for me. I look up at Kate momentarily and see that she has been watching me. She smiles slightly and nods her approval, as if she had read my thoughts. _She knows… She knows that it's all 3 of us or none at all…Well, I guess the Grey family will be on reality TV. Now, how to tell Christian…?_

* * *

Please read and review! I am a brand new author and would love to hear what readers think of this. I am not set on my story-line and plot yet so, whatever advice and tips you have to offer are much-appreciated. I do plan to follow the EL James storyline for the most part, except for the fact that Christian would realistically, never agree to a reality TV show. But, for the fun of it, a hypothetical scenario, it's happening in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I am seated in the bleachers of a baseball diamond next to my husband and daughter while we watch Ted's baseball game. My mind is running a mile a minute, still trying to process Kate and Mia's proposal.

Could I be on TV? It's not something I've ever wanted or thought about. Christian definitely won't be encouraging this. But maybe this show wouldn't be so bad. I think back to Kate's explanation.

_A few hours ago..._

"Look Ana, you are a pro at avoiding drama already. It's not like we are kids walking into this with our eyes closed. I know you shy away from conflict with other women and avoid the paparazzi like they are the plague, but I've been reassured by their producers that they don't instigate any drama themselves. If the women act like teenagers and start shit, and it will probably happen with a group of ambitious women, but they won't intentionally stir the pot for us. So, I'm sure you can slip under the radar and not have to get into any screaming matches if you don't want to." _Well, that's reassuring, 'you won't be screamed at Ana!'_…

Mia is throwing in her two cents as well. "Besides Ana, Kate and I will be on the show too and there is nothing that can split us up so it's a non-issue. And I honestly don't think our lives will change too much. They will film us during the summertime, for about 3 months, and it will be on air sometime in the new year. We already go to plenty of charity functions and between us three, we probably know the other cast members somehow anyways. The only extra thing you need to do is your personal comments that they throw in for the episodes. Oh – and the grand finale of the season is a Real Housewives Reunion episode where we talk about all the cool shit we've done together!"

"That's right," Kate adds. "It's not like this will add too much extra work. And they will film from May to the end of July. I've already talked to Ava about this and she says she couldn't care less. I think she's actually looking forward to watching it, mainly me… Anyways, Matthew is only 10 so he won't actually be on the camera at all if I can help it. They will expect you to be honest about your home-life and how you run your family but you don't have to get too personal in the kids' case."

I raise an eyebrow at Kate. "And what will I do about Christian? What's your angle for that?"

She smiles coyly, pleased that I am being slowly won over. "Well, that's definitely going to take some work. I have already decided I'm doing this, so Elliot isn't going to have a choice in this. He can choose to be filmed and interviewed for his personal comments for episodes or they can edit him out of almost everything. I just told him about it last night and he said he needs the weekend to think about it, but I actually think he will go for it. The attention is focused on the housewives anyways, not their husbands."

"Okay, so these personal comments and interviews, how do those work?" I ask them.

"Once they are wrapping the season up, there will be three different days that they ask us to interview individually and tell the cameras what we really thought of a situation and try to explain and justify our actions. You know, like the side comments of characters for reality TV? Pretty simple. Our husbands can throw in a few comments as well if there are any conversations that they were involved in. You can walk in there and say you secretly hate so-and-so, or explain that you mishandled something and learned from it, or make some witty comments, that sort of thing. I'm sure you will have no problem with the witty comments part," Kate tells me with confidence.

"Yeah, I suppose that doesn't sound too bad. But what if I don't get along with the other housewives? Or what if Christian doesn't? This could be a serious problem for him and for business…"

"No Ana, it won't! If anything, it will only make his business more well-known. And Grey Publishing will be more popular too! If he doesn't get along with people, he'll manage to avoid them somehow, just as he always does. Don't over think this! You two don't have awful secrets to hide and life right now is picture-perfect for you two so I doubt the cameras will catch anything embarrassing. If they do, you know Christian will find a way to have that cut out of the episodes. Besides, they always let you know when they will be filming you; they don't just show up at the house at 8 o'clock on Sunday morning. There's a set schedule for film-time." Mia is beaming, positively beaming.

"Oh, and there is one other thing you will need to do. For the beginning credits of the show, they introduce each of the housewives and want you to have a one-liner, a sort of slogan that describes you and how you see your life. I brought a list of examples from other seasons to help us brainstorm." Kate pulls out a sheet of paper from her bag.

"Well, who says I am going to agree to this yet? Let's not get carried away. I need to put my husband first. He will definitely be pissed about all of this." I tell them both.

Kate nods in agreement and Mia pouts. "I'm sure he will. So maybe tell him tonight and give him some time to simmer down and then he can sulk and plot for the weekend."

I sigh in resignation. "It doesn't sound so bad now that you've explained it all. I'm just worried, I guess. What about Ted and Phoebe? They both have good heads on their shoulders but I don't think I want them on camera, period. And who are the other housewives?" I ask them.

"We aren't sure yet as no one signed any contracts so far but we do have a few suspicions. I've been doing some research." _Of course, Kate has snooped and found out the nitty-gritty details herself… _

"So, there is Julie Morgan and her husband, Bruce. I think they know Carrick and Grace. They are both social-climbers as far as I can tell" she informs me.

"Oh yes I do know her! She is definitely a social-climber. They attend lots of charity functions in Seattle and I think they are members of Mom and Dad's church. She's nice for the most-part, a bit judgemental though, so watch your back with her. Definitely a Barbie doll, that one." Mia explains.

"Right, and there is also Shannon and Keith Peters. Shannon is an ex-model and social-climber. I don't know much about them except that they are well-off. Maybe Christian knows Keith?" Kate asks.

"I'm not sure. I may have met these women in passing at social events but I don't remember them by name. I might recognize them when I see them, though." I suggest.

"There are some other names here that I haven't met, too. Regan Kaiser, she's a real-estate agent. And Allison Delorme, she's an insurance broker." Kate seems to be deep in thought, clearly evaluating the competition for her spotlight.

Mia breaks her from her trance and we look to her in surprise. "Oh! Did you say Regan Kaiser? I think she is friends with Gia Matteo. I bet Elliott knows her!"

I watch as Kate pales at this thought but quickly tries to push whatever thoughts she was having aside and remain composed. She smiles sweetly. "Well, if my darling husband knows her, I'm sure we can find some common-ground."

_Oh no… there's my goose bumps again… the sense of foreboding…_ I'll have to do as Kate says and avoid the drama.

"So, what are these previous slogans like?" I ask, changing the subject.

Kate hands me the sheet of paper and I read through them. "I'm a Jersey girl. No one can knock me down." I read aloud.

"I know who that's from," Mia says, "it's from Teresa off of the New Jersey Housewives. She's a piece of work, that one."

I keep reading.

"Everyone likes to have nice things but I'm not one to brag about it.

You only live once, but if you work it right – once is enough.

I'm smart, I'm sexy, I'm confident. Of course people are going to talk about me.

I'm the hottest house-wife in Orange County.

I love my family, I love my work, I love my life.

It's just money and you can't take it with you.

In a town full of phonies, I'm not afraid to be me.

People are intimidated by my success.

Beauty fades, class is forever.

My husbands a top plastic surgeon in this town, and I'm his best creation.

A little Sonja will spice up any party.

I have everything I ever wanted, and it's all on my own terms."

"Those are just some examples I wrote down." Kate states. "You have to sell yourself a bit and give them a one-liner for the show introduction."

"Does it have to be so pretentious?" I blurt out.

"Of course not. It should describe you, Ana. And you aren't pretentious, so you shouldn't have any problems."

* * *

_Back to present…_

Well, here goes nothing. It is the top of the second inning, so Christian will have no choice but to sit and think on this.

"Um, Christian babe? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Ana?" he asks, immediately concerned.

"Have you ever heard of that Reality TV show franchise, The Real Housewives?"

"Actually, I have. Ros told me today that Gwen has been asked to be a cast-member. Pretty funny, huh?" _WHAT? This is news… _"But I don't think Gwen will go for it, gossiping women and shit wouldn't go down well with Ros."

"Yeah, funny thing is… Kate and Mia are both going to be on it." My voice is now quiet as a mouse, I'm not sure if he heard me as he is still watching the game carefully. Ted is on deck in the batter's box.

"I'm not surprised," he finally responds. "That is their sort of thing, isn't it? Tell Kate to play nice. Maybe get Ethan his own psychiatrist."

He is taking this quite well so far. _Here I go for the plunge…_

"I've been asked to be a cast-member too. And I think I'm going to do it. And you don't have to be involved with it at all if you don't want to be and the kids won't even be affected by the show."

Christian is now glaring at me and trying to hide his shock, I think. Or, trying to contain himself from spanking the living shit out of me. I can't be sure.

"Watch the game Christian, you're missing it! Teddy just got a triple!" I watch, clapping enthusiastically, as my son rounds second base easily, then slides into the third basemen.

"Why are you doing this Anastasia? Are you bored with our life? Do you want to work more? Maybe we need a vacation together, just the two of us?" Christian is running both his hands through his hair, _not a good sign_. "Why would you even consider being on a Reality TV show? Only bullshit fucking up our lives will come from this." His voice is now dangerously low. This sounds like both a threat and a promise.

"Look, I've talked it through with Kate and Mia, and I think I can do this. It sounds fun. I want this for myself." I look into his eyes, pleadingly.

"What the fuck are you saying Ana? You've already signed their contract? Have you really fucking thought this through!? There's no fucking way I am going to be on some trash TV show and neither is my wife."

"But Christian, they are going to be filming at every charity function we are at anyways since Kate and Mia will be on the show. And you don't have to be on camera yourself if you don't want to be. They give us notice when they are going to be filming us. Besides, I'm sure if anything too dramatic happens that you have ways of getting it off-screen." I smirk at him now, hopefully that will quell his temper…

"You're damn right I won't be on camera. And you won't be either." He is now faced towards me completely, and is digging his heels in for a showdown. He is definitely less controlling and more considerate of my decisions since we were first married, but some things never change.

"It isn't your choice Christian. But I want you involved with how things are handled. Like my introduction slogan, I need your help with that."

"Slogan? What the fuck Ana? What have you done with my wife? The woman I married wouldn't want to be the center of attention on any TV show." He growls at me.

"CHRISTIAN, please. Can you just give it some thought? And trust me on this. Now, watch the game. You're missing Teddy's plays." _That's it Ana, distract him with his kids…_

There are a few minutes of silence between us before he whispers quietly, "Are you mad at me, baby? Have I done something? Do you need more attention from me?" _Oh Christian, there's my sweet and loving husband… Camera-shy and worried for me..._

"No sweetheart, not at all. I just want you to support me in this. That's all."

He nods in return, and I know that's the best I will get out of him tonight. _Give him space, Ana…_

* * *

Thank-you for the reviews and follows! I'm starting out pretty slow, but the story should pick up more soon! My updates will probably be sporadic - whenever I can make time. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana POV

It's Saturday morning on the sound and I am sitting on the deck in a comfy lounge chair while drinking tea. I haven't talked about the show to Christian since last night. He was quiet when we got home and spent well over an hour playing piano. Thankfully, there were no melodramatic heart-wrenching songs, just some complex and moving pieces. Playing piano always seems to help him sort out any problem.

Christian has come a long way since we were first married. The kids and their need for privacy have helped him to be a bit more trusting and they have demanded certain freedoms. I really do have a lot to be thankful for.

As I make my way downstairs, I see Christian sitting and chatting at the breakfast bar with the kids. Ted and Christian are talking Mariners stats, while Phoebe mixes pancakes, listening intently. Ray Steele has made sure that I understand baseball stats and Christian has eagerly passed this skill on to Phoebe as well.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey," Christian interrupts, looking me up and down. Ted groans and Phoebe rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Dad, you are so _old_, you can't say shit like that!" Ted scolds.

"Too damn bad for you Theodore, my eyesight still works just fine," Christian looks longingly at me and I lean over the counter to kiss my husband.

"Teddy, no swearing." I give him my stern 'mom' look. "I actually have some news to share with you all. Phoebe, come sit down, this involves you too." Both of them look surprised and sit down at the counter. Christian grimaces.

"So, I have been asked to be a part of the reality show – The Real Housewives of Seattle TV show starting in a few weeks. What do you think about that?"

Ted looks confused at first and then shrugs. "Whatever. Do I have to be on TV or do anything?"

"No. It will just be me on camera and maybe your Dad will be too, if he wants. Have either of you seen the show?"

Phoebe looks at me wide-eyed, "Wow Mom, I'm surprised. I heard the show was coming to Seattle but I didn't think you would be game to be honest. Drama and cat-fights isn't really your scene, are they? Most of the women that go on this show all have some major personality flaws and get filmed being super obnoxious and arguing with people." She looks down at her pancakes thoughtfully, and I can see the instant where the light bulb in her head goes off. "Of course, you could really change that. I've watched lots of the seasons with my friends and there are a few somewhat normal people on it."

"Exactly." I smile. _Two reasonable children raised by Christian Grey, who would've thought?_ "The filming will only be for about 12 weeks and I doubt that it will bug either of you all that much. But, I want to make sure you are okay with this. There will be cameras in the house and you will be caught on screen at some point, but the filming will be directed towards me, not you two."

"Mom, I couldn't care less about this. They'll be filming during baseball season and the beginning of summer, so I will probably be with my friends most of the time. Just make sure they cut out any errors I make in games."

"Okay Teddy. What about you Phoebs?"

"I guess it's fine Mom. I wouldn't be worried if it was just you being filmed, but they will probably throw in some lunatics to stir the pot, right?"

"Well, your Aunt Kate and Aunt Mia are also going to be on the show…"

There is a moment of awkward disbelief. I twist my wedding band around my finger while Ted and Phoebe look at Christian who is chuckling to himself. With that confirmation, Ted and Phoebe both erupt into laughter.

"Oh hell Mom, are you serious? Kate and Mia on a reality show, that's going to be hilarious! Who are these producers, they sound like they know what they're doing already!" Ted cannot contain his laughter.

"Oh my gosh Mom! Aunt Mia is going to be hilarious!" Phoebe adds, and then she pales. "Poor Uncle Ethan, he is going to need a vacation by the end of summer… Can I help you with your outfits and party-planning for it?" _There's the Princess Phoebe I know…_

"Of course, Phoebs. I'm not looking forward to the party-planning. Hopefully Mia will do most of it anyways. But I don't want you getting too absorbed in this. You two just keep doing your thing and act yourselves and let me know right away if you don't like the filming."

Both kids nod and after some explanations about the filming, they both head off to start their weekends.

Christian lets out a breath that I didn't realize he was holding. "So I guess your mind is made up then, is it?"

"Yes," I tell him, "It is."

""I don't want to be involved in this shit, but where my wife goes, I go."

"It won't be so bad. Most of the filming happens at our girls outings anyways."

He nods in agreement and slowly cocks his head to the side, evaluating me. "You know… you really do owe me for agreeing to this."

"Well, Ted and Phoebe both have plans for the day over at their friends. What did you have in mind, Sir?" I blink up at him innocently.

"Oh, I've had a few ideas since last night. Be ready in 15 minutes."

* * *

Ten minutes later, I am kneeling beside our bed, waiting for my husband's instructions. We have the house to ourselves for the next few hours. My delicious husband, all to myself… yummy!

I hear his footsteps coming closer to me, and the dampness between my legs becomes much more apparent. _Oh my… his naked feet under those jeans… What this man can do to me…_

"Mrs. Grey," he purrs into my ear, "You have been misbehaving and getting yourself into all sorts of trouble lately, haven't you?"

"Yes sir."

He orders me to stand, then directs me to lie down on the bed. He places a blindfold over my eyes, kissing my forehead. I feel his fingertips run down the lengths of my arms, making me shiver under his soft touch. He stops at my fingertips and grabs both hands, raising them above my head and kissing me lips, roughly, and with force.

"Something will need to be done about all this trouble you've been causing. Do you enjoy disobeying me, Mrs. Grey?"

"Sometimes sir," I tell him honestly.

Without being able to see him, I know he is glaring now. _Not expecting that, were you Christian? Ha!_ I can't help the corners of my lips pulling into a smile. _Keep a straight face, Ana!_ My subconscious reminds me.

"And why do you enjoy it Mrs. Grey? Are you truly that naughty that you can't be tamed?" he questions. He is now running his fingertips over my skin, from my collarbone down to the top of my panties. He grazes the edges playfully, and I can feel myself dripping with need.

"I believe so sir."

"Well Mrs. Grey, I will have to punish you for being so disobedient. I think you need some extra attention lately." His fingertips run down my legs to the instep of my feet, and back up again. "Maybe that will help keep you in line," he threatens playfully.

His hands travel back to my hips and he grips both sides, flipping me over. With one pull, my panties are are on the floor and I am completely exposed to his gaze.

"Now you are a fine sight Mrs. Grey. I would hate to have anyone else seeing this but me. You know that I won't like having cameras pointed at you, yet you agreed to let them film you anyways, didn't you?"

"Yes sir."

His hands are now caressing my bottom, squeezing my cheeks and cupping me brazenly.

"This gorgeous ass is mine. It belongs to me and is for my eyes only. You are not to be filmed in any skimpy clothing. Is that understood?"

I am mesmerized by his touch as he traces patterns across my bare skin. He tickles my entrance playfully and I know he can feel how ready I am. _Just a bit closer now, a bit deeper…_

I am jerked from my fantasizing when his hand lands on my right cheek, stinging harshly. _Shit, that hurt…_

"MRS. GREY!"

"Ye-yes sir. I will not wear anything inappropriate in front of the cameras."

"That's right, you won't," he growls while he soothes the stinging sensation. "For my eyes only," he reminds me gently.

"Now, it is time we dealt with your punishment Anastasia. I'm tempted to tie you to this bed and take a paddle to this sweet ass. What do you think about that, Mrs. Grey?" _Oh so that's what he wants, is it…_

I can't help the next words out of my mouth, "I think Sir is all talk and no action."

I hear his surprise as he shifts beneath me. "Is that so?" he murmurs huskily. "Have it your way then."

He places one hand on the center of my back, pinning me firmly to the bed. He rubs my bottom soothingly, preparing me for what's to come. "Count for me Anastasia."

The paddle he had been hiding from view now strikes my left cheek hard.

"ONE!" I yell out. _Ouch, he does mean action… _

The blows keep coming one by one. First he hits my left cheek, then my right, and then in the center just near the apex of my thighs. "Six! … Seven! … ohhhh, eight!" I can't help the groans escaping me now as he uses full force, working my backside.

He slows down once he reaches number fourteen and caresses my bottom. Slowly, he slides two fingers inside me, feeling his way around, teasing me, pressing against that sweet spot. "Mrs. Grey, are you enjoying yourself?" he asks.

"Yes sir, please! … More … please!"

"More? Oh I'll give you more baby." He pulls his fingers out and spanks me again, roughly.

I feel so empty without him. I crave his touch, I need him to fill me, to be inside. The need is only just bareable. I want him so bad it almost hurts... The ache inside me is getting painful!

"Count Ana! Almost there, baby", he growls.

"Eighteen! … Nineteen!" He gives me one final slap across the bottom and as I yell out "twenty!" he grabs my hips, positions himself behind me and enters me roughly. He pauses momentarily to allow me to adjust and he removes my blindfold. I am facing the foot of our bed, looking out our bedroom window and out over the sound. _This is what heaven must be like…_

"Fuck, Ana! Oh fuck, you're so tight baby," he is thrusting intensely now.

"Ahhh," _He's so BIG… _

He continues to rock into me, in and out, deeply, hitting the sweet spot within me.

"Come on Ana, give it to me now baby, don't hold back now, cum for me!" On his command, I surrender to him. He stills inside of me and I am lost, "Christian! Oh Christian, baby! Ohhhh, CHRISTIAN, AHH!"

He rolls onto his side and we both collapse onto the bad, looking into each other's eyes. We've done this very activity so many times, and I never get tired of this. It's a perfect moment. My Fifty has a silly grin on his face and is looking very satisfied. "I love you Ana Grey," he whispers. He leans in, kissing me gently, and we hold each other and savour this sweet moment.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Ana POV

I am nervously waiting for my name to be called to enter the meeting room and speak with the show director. It is my first chance to speak with any of the shows' staff and if all goes well, I'll be signing their contract this afternoon and starting the filming process.

I sit beside Kate, twisting my wedding band and trying to stay focused. There are a few other women sitting in the room who are chatting to each other. Kate and I have stuck together and are sitting on the loveseat couch of the waiting area.

I scroll through emails on my Blackberry to pass the time and hopefully escape their radar, while Kate eagerly listens to their gossip. It looks like she was right about one suspect for cast members. Shannon Peters is sitting straight across from us and telling the other women in the room about her modelling career. She is quite tall, taller even than Kate, with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. Her face is very angular and she has that 'TV' look. She is very composed and very sure of herself.

"It was an extraordinary time of my life," she gushes. "I spent a lot of time in Paris and New York City for cat-walks and photography shoots. New York was where I met my husband, Keith, he's a CEO for real-estate, and we were married not long after that. Anyways, I've been doing the mom-thing for the last 15 years or so and now I'm entering the work-world again to start my own clothing line. So it's only natural that I be cast for the Real Housewives." _Oh, of course, so natural_… my subconscious is rolling her eyes sky-high.

So far, the other women have not made any effort to talk to me and for now, I am happy with being an observer.

Another woman, Michelle, listens intently to Shannon's stories about her fabulous life and asks the odd question. Michelle is clearly trying to get a solid leg in the conversation but is eclipsed by Shannon's loud and dominant presence. It seems Kate and Mia might just have some good competition after all.

A young woman enters the waiting area and looks around at the dozen women seated. "Ana Grey?" the woman calls.

"Yes, I'm right here." I respond.

"Excellent, we're all ready for you."

I rise from my seat and follow her into the meeting room. I can feel the eyes of the other women following me and some faint whispers.

"Grey? Did she say Grey?"…

… "Is that THE Anastasia Grey? The wife of Christian Grey?"…

… "No, it can't be. I can't imagine the Greys would want to be on the show. They avoid the press like it's poison."

The door to the meeting room shuts behind me and I am facing a room full of producers and directors. I quickly recognize Andy Cohen, who hosts the Housewives Reunion Episode. The director introduces himself first. "Good afternoon Mrs. Grey. I'm Greg Shore, the director for the Seattle Housewives season."

"Hello Mr. Shore, it's a pleasure. Call me Ana, please."

"Ana," he smiles. "We're very excited that you're interested in being a cast member. You were number one on our scouting list."

"Oh wow. I'm glad to not disappoint." I'm trying my best to be charming and pleasant, but I am immediately suspicious of this 'scouting list'. Greg leads me to a seat straight across from his at their meeting table.

"So Ana, first things first, do you have any questions for us?"

"Yes, just a few. I'm curious why I am number one on your scouting list. Also, I want to know that my role in the show won't be a stepping stool for anyone to target my husband. We have very strict security and if the cameras interfere with any of my family's safety, I won't be able to sign up." _I shrug nonchalantly, as if everyone has these safety issues… No big deal_.

Greg nods, and I note that all of the producers are being very attentive. Now I'm getting curious. _Just how badly do they want me…?_

"Well Ana, I won't lie to you. Your husband is a fascinating person. Anyone who knows the name 'Grey' will be that much more curious about you. But the show will center around the lives of the housewives so his involvement can be minimal if that is what you want the viewers to see. As for the security, we have plenty of women who have personal protection escorting them everywhere so that will be no issue."

Andy Cohen adds his explanation, "You are the top candidate because you fit a profile we look for on the show. We look for women who are very strong-willed and independent, successful in their careers, but who are also domestic and also live the cliché housewife role. The American 'powerwoman' who does it all." _He just described Kate_, I think to myself.

"Oh, well thank-you for considering me. I'm not sure that I'm as interesting as you think I am, and I have really avoided these social scenes in the past, so I'm curious how it will all work out." I can feel myself blushing. _Shit, they make it sound like I'm super-mom._

"Yes, but as we see it, that's what makes you the most interesting character. You are already in the public eye so your participation in the show is fairly effortless. Most of the other women are extensions of your current social circle. And if they aren't, I have a feeling they will want to be," he adds mischievously. He is obviously very sure of himself and his Ana-baiting.

I nod and clear my throat a bit awkwardly. "So, what about the slogan? Is this a one-liner that I need to come up with for myself or is there recommended quotes?"

Greg beams at me triumphantly. _Yeah, yeah, I'll sign your damn paper_...

"We have the team here to help you make a decision on that today. Do you have any ideas yourself?"

"I've actually been doing some brainstorming the last few days and I think I have a good idea."

"Great. Let's hear it."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews & follows. This chapter was my first ever 'lemon' so if it sucked (and not in a good way), please don't hold back in your critiques. I legitimately want to improve my writing skills so review/PM me if you have suggestions. - Lin

Next chapter - Episode 1.0 of Seattle Housewives =)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **

Just to clarify, there will be no cheating in Ana & Christian's relationship and there will be no deaths within their family. I like EL James' characters and though I don't own them, I am borrowing them for the sake of fan-fiction. Being the emotional and sappy romantic that I am, I can't bear to split up any Fifty Shades couples.

After banging my head against a wall for the past several hours, I finally have a somewhat solid game-plan for my plotting... I mean writing. ;)

For the sake of having some fluidity to my story, the Interviews of the Housewives will be mixed in throughout the chapters, same as how the show is televised. If this turns out horribly awkward for reading, please let me know.

*The Housewives, including Ana, don't know what the others say in their Interviews until the Season Finale - Reunion Episode.

Happy reading & hope this turns out swell!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The following Saturday – May, Week 1**

**Ana POV**

It's day one of filming the Real Housewives and Mia has organized a lunch to introduce me to some of the ladies she met. Regan Kaiser, myself, and Allison Delorme have been invited by Mia to meet at an up-scale cafe for lunch. She called me earlier this week to invite me and let me know that she recognized one of the women from the casting group on Monday. It's no surprise. Mia is a social butterfly and it seems like she knows the whole of Seattle by name. I however, still need to make some good first impressions.

On my way out the door I stop in the kitchen and make sure my outfit is Phoebe-approved. I'm wearing dark blue jeans with a low heel, and a deep purple blouse.

"Do I look okay, Phoebs?"

"Yeah, the outfit is fine. You're not going to dress up at all for the cameras?"

"Nope. They said to act myself so that's what I'm doing. Okay, well I'm off for lunch with the housewives." I turn around to see Christian and Ted making their way out the door as well. Ted has another baseball game and Christian and I are his most loyal fans. This is the first game I've missed in two seasons. This thought hitches in the back of my mind.

"Remind Kate to play nice," Christian warns me.

"Oh she'll be fine Christian, it's not like Kate goes for people's throats just because she can. And she won't be there this afternoon anyways. It's only four of us today."

He gives me a sceptical look and sighs, shaking his head. "Sure she doesn't. That woman is a piranha, I'm telling you… She smells fresh blood and she goes in for the kill."

Ted is now pushing Christian out the door, eager to get to the field early. Christian leans in and kisses me good-bye. "Good luck Teddy! And you," I turn to Christian, "I want regular text updates on the score."

* * *

**Mia POV - Interview**

I am sitting in the Seattle Housewives Studio and the producers have given me a pep talk on what sort of comments they want to hear in my personal interviews. Greg Shore gave me a few start-up questions like, 'What were your first impressions of the other housewives, how did you meet, did any of their habits annoy you?" Like I need help talking... Piece of cake! I turn to the camera and begin telling the cameraman everything about my life.

"So, today I've made plans for lunch with my friend, Regan. We've both been members of the same gym for the past few years and just recently got to know each other better during a cycling class. We're each bringing a friend with us to lunch and I'm really looking forward to getting to know a new group of girls. I'm bringing my sister-in-law, Ana to meet Regan and Ali. She's married to my older brother Christian Grey and we are super close and have been great friends since they started dating. I'm kind of glad I have some back-up coming with me for this lunch because knowing Regan, whoever she brings with her today will be one tough cookie with an incredible wardrobe to boot."

* * *

**Regan POV – Interview**

I love that the Housewives show gives us the opportunity for the personal interviews to the camera. This is a free pass to explain our actions and justify anything we do that may not seem appropriate to viewers. As far as I'm concerned, I have good reasons for the things I say to people.

"A few weeks ago, I reconnected with an acquaintance of mine, Mia Grey. We have both been taking a cycling class through the gym we have memberships with. So, she asked me to have lunch with her this weekend and I suggested we both bring a friend with us and meet some new people."

* * *

**Ana POV**

I am driving my R8 to Mia's luncheon and Sawyer is following me in the SUV. I pull over and do a perfect parallel park on the street. _Yup, Ray Steele taught me well._

Entering the restaurant gates, I spot Mia chatting with two other ladies at a patio table. She immediately jumps up to hug me enthusiastically. I note there are a few different cameras pointed at our table, but the other ladies seem unaffected by this. _Deep breath Grey - be natural_.

"ANA!"

"Hi Mia! Nice to see you. You look great!" Mia is wearing a pale pink dress with ballet slippers. I sit myself down next to Mia and straight across from a blonde woman with very heavy black eye make-up. The woman to her left has very long dark, brunette hair and brown eyes. They are both wearing expensive-looking clothing and jewellery everywhere. _Is that practical?_ There are wrist bangles, diamond earrings, and dangling necklaces all over the place. I suddenly feel a bit self-conscious and secretly hope this isn't actually their everyday wear. It's certainly not mine. How would I drive a stick-shift with all those wrist bangles in the way? My wedding rings, Christian's charm bracelet and my watch are more than enough decals for me.

"I'm Ana, nice to meet you."

The blonde sitting across from me returns my smile and reaches out to shake my hand. "I'm Allison Delorme, but you can call me Ali." We shake hands and as I look carefully at her, I realize that this woman has had a lot of Botox. Not a hair out of place, and not a smudge of make-up anywhere. She looks flawless.

The brunette narrows her eyes slightly and I am reminded of Kate when she is busy sizing up her competition. She seems like the aggressive type and her sense of superiority is radiating from all angles. This is clearly not a woman that you can bull-shit without consequence. After a pause, she extends her hand and gives me a light handshake. "Regan Kaiser," she announces importantly.

* * *

**Regan POV - Interview**

I'm excited to meet THE Christian Grey. That name means money, and I have the ideas and the potential to be worth a lot more than I am currently. A good friendship with the Grey family is my chance to build the connections I need to further my career. And you know what else? I don't see anything wrong with taking full advantage of that. This isn't about me leeching off their power - but if that does happen, who am I to complain? People have business relationships for the advantages they provide. The Greys know this and if I can prove I have the brains for business to the right man, I can really start to build my empire.

Now, I'll have to work at it to show that I'm impressed and interested by Christian Grey's world, but, not to overkill it.

"It's a strange thing to meet someone that you've read about for years in newspapers and seen on the odd news reports on TV. I was surprised that Mia invited Ana to our lunch date because I've heard how intensely private she and her husband can be. I have met the Grey family on a few occasions but I had never known Christian Grey personally. I think it's going to be interesting to get to know them both on a personal level and like any American citizen, I'm curious to know more about them. I'm definitely looking forward to it."

* * *

**Ana POV**

"It's great to meet you both. I hope you haven't been waiting too long for me."

"No, not at all," Regan replies with a smirk. "Mia was just telling us that you two are in-laws?

"Oh yes, I've been married to her brother now for 18 years this July."

"Oh wow, such a long time. Well, I've been married for 18 years too… if you count all of my husbands," Regan laughs caustically. I'm not sure if it's because it's our first meeting and I'm trying to be friendly, or if it's because the cameras are pointed at us, but I find myself laughing along with her not-so-funny joke. Normally I would try to bypass this conversation. Husband-hopping is not my ideal topic. _Give her a chance Steele, Mom was married three times before Bob…_

"Anyways, Mia and I go to the same gym and thought a girls' lunch would be fun. And Ali is a friend and colleague of mine. I'm in real estate and Ali is head of her insurance office so we've been hashing out some details for some side-line projects we're both interested in." I'm reminded of one of Christian's many golden business rules – Don't mix friendships and business.

"I worked with your brother-in-law, Elliot the odd times as well Ana. It was quite a few years ago now. In fact, Mia and I just realized today that we had met each other a few years ago." She smirks at Mia slightly, and I can easily see Mia is on edge. There's no bubbly chatting coming from her since Regan started talking.

She doesn't need to spell it out. We all have a clear picture of just how well she knows Elliott... _That's awkward. And this will not be good news for Kate. _"Now, I hear your husband is quite the businessman too, isn't he Ana?" Regan smiles sweetly, but not quite sincerely.

* * *

**Ana POV - Interview**

"My first impression of Regan is that she is a very aggressive and ambitious person. I don't usually get too aggressive until someone directs the situation towards me but when women talk about my husband, it is game on. It's our first meeting and impressions can be misleading so I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it definitely rubbed me the wrong way that she immediately brought up my husband and his success in business. I don't make business connections for him based off of my friendships." I raise a sassy eyebrow to the camera, and finish my thought. "A casual lunch where you are making your first impressions to new friends is not the appropriate time to try and build your connections for business or snoop for gossip."

* * *

**Ana POV**

"Oh yes, he has fingers in a few pies," I laugh, giving her my go-to, brush-off answer.

Right on cue, Mia interrupts. "So, I just got a text from a friend of mine, Julie Morgan. She is hosting a charity event to raise money for a youth daycare program for the summertime. Aaaaaand, she is inviting the four of us to go next Saturday evening."

"Sounds like fun, what's the dress-code?" Ali asks her.

"Black tie formal and bring your date. It's a formal seated dinner with an auction for raising funds. There will be some speeches being made by the sponsors, and some dancing - the usual."

"And where will it be held?" Ali asks.

"It's going to be at the Fairmont Hotel in their banquet hall. It should be a pretty classy party," Mia grins.

"I think Christian and I can make that." I tell her.

Ali gives me a confused look and Regan smiles coldly.

"Wait, Ana as in Anastasia Grey? Christian Grey is your husband?" Ali asks in disbelief.

"Yes." I reply softly, meeting her square in the eye.

"Oh wow. I – I didn't realize who I was talking to." She stammers out.

"You're talking to Ana," I try to reassure her with a casual wave of my hand. "Just Ana."

There is a split-second of awkward silence but Ali recovers quickly. "Well, I didn't mean anything by that – you just took me by surprise is all. Christian Grey is a big name." She seems sincere but my guard is still up.

* * *

**Ali POV – Interview**

"A business associate of mine, Regan Kaiser, invited me to have lunch with a few of her friends. So here we are chatting at the cafe, at least I was trying to speak - it's rather difficult when you're sitting with Regan AND Mia at the SAME time! ... Anyways, a friend of Mia's named Ana walks in and joins us. I'm surprised to say the least, that Mia is friends with this girl because they seem like such opposites. Mia is clearly into high-fashion and has this dramatic, colourful personality. Ana seems pleasant enough. She's dressed like the everyday woman and she's wearing a practical outfit; she's a cliche 'mom'. She kind of takes the role as observer during our conversation. So my first impression of Ana is that she is very calm and collected, maybe a bit shy."

So this is all an understatement of course. Ana and Mia are polar-opposites. Mia is loud and dominant and it is difficult to get a word in, though Regan seems to be doing a fine of rattling her. Ana is sizing up her opponents, the same as Regan and myself. This isn't a competition exactly, but you can never be too careful.

"I was surprised to hear that Ana is married to Christian Grey. There truly wasn't any hidden motive behind my surprise – it's just that she didn't really look the part to me. I didn't know the Grey family previously, so of course, I'm basing this off of my own assumptions. Ana came to lunch wearing just basic jeans and a simple shirt, and Mia had told me that she works in Publishing so it did shock me to learn that she's married to a billionaire. I guess I expected someone of her wealth to be just a bit more pretentious. My first impression of her is that she is much more humble than the rest of us at the table. She's a very down-to-earth kind of girl and not self-absorbed, and we seemed to click so yeah, I was thinking to myself, I like this girl. I can see us hanging out again."

* * *

**Ana POV**

Regan takes no time in cutting to the chase. "Ana, I must say I'm looking forward to meeting your husband."

My subconscious rolls her eyes at Regan's blatant interest in my husband. "Oh, why's that?"

"Well, Ali is right - Christian Grey is a big name. And he's such an enigma. You're married to quite the celebrity, aren't you?" _There's that sweet smile again…_

"I guess so." I tell her blankly. "It's not like I think of him as a celebrity."

"Oh yes, but the rest of the world does, don't they?" Regan adds. _Quite the pot-stirrer isn't she?_

* * *

**Ana POV - Interview**

"At this point, I'm trying to think of a way to escape the lunch, or at least this particular conversation. After nearly twenty years of marriage to Christian Grey, I've learned a lot about misconceptions and how huge that gap from reality can be. Regan was starting to push my buttons and she had to be shut down quickly."

* * *

**Ana POV**

"I really only notice any difference when we're at social events and some business contacts are obviously trying hard to get his attention." _Take the hint, Regan!_ "Honestly, my life is basically the same as everyone else's – my work, my husband, my two kids and the dogs." _Okay, that last part may not be quite true. Not everyone lives in luxury and has Sawyer following them around all day long._

I feel my phone humming "Your Love Is King" somewhere deep in my pocket and silently thank my husband for his perfect timing. "Sorry girls, I've gotta take this." They all nod their approval and wait patiently while I turn on my speakerphone.

"Hey, what's the score like?" I see Mia rolling her eyes and giving me the 'Are you serious?' glare.

Christian's deep, melodic voice flows through the speaker, "Hey baby, so far so good. It's the top of the sixth, and it's 3 to 1 for us. Ted has hit two doubles so far.

"Great, what happened with the run we let in?"

Elliott's voice comes booming through my phone and I hear his obnoxious cheering. "FUCK YES, ATTA BOY TED! THAT KID IS A GREY!"

"- Sorry baby, I invited Elliott to the game and he hasn't shut his god damned mouth for the past two hours."

"Well somebody has to cheer for Teddy if I'm not there."

"Yeah, but you cheer in your head and watch the score like a civilized human being. This big ape has been drinking the 6-pack he brought with him and embarrassing Ted as much as possible."

"Sounds like he is embarrassing you more than Teddy." Mia is smiling to herself while rolling her eyes. She knows just how shy her brother can be at times; meanwhile Elliott is yelling his head off for the whole ball park to hear.

* * *

**Mia POV - Interview**

"My brothers are polar opposites in a lot of ways but their values are basically the same. Elliott is very loud, sometimes obnoxious, and sometimes aggressive. Christian is much more quiet and he can actually be very shy sometimes. He doesn't like to draw any extra attention to himself, which I will never understand. Neither will Elliott. It doesn't happen very often so Elliott takes his rare opportunities to tease Christian about anything he can."

I hope Christian doesn't have a problem with what I said about him to the camera. Whatever, it's true anyways. He is shy about silly things.

* * *

**Ana POV**

"So anyways, the first run got on base from a walk and then this beast of a kid hit a triple. Not much that could be done about it."

"Okay, well keep track of it all in my scorebook. I want to hear every detail when I'm home. I better go now though, I'm holding up our lunch date here."

"Oh right, who are you with?"

"Mia, Allison Delorme and Regan Kaiser."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST HEAR?" Elliott's deep bellow comes through the phone.

"I said I'm having lunch right now with Mia, Ali Delorme, and Regan Kaiser." There is a faint whispering on the other end, and Mia, Ali, and Regan are all watching my phone carefully as if it's about to detonate.

"Did you just say Regan Kaiser?" Elliott asks quietly. Mia has just given me a slight kick under the table. _Uh oh._

"Hi Elliott, how are you?" Regan pipes up.

"Uhhh. Hi Regan. I'm good, thanks. Married. And good."

Okay, time to put this conversation out of its misery…

"I better go babe, I'll see you at home."

My vigilant husband catches on and leaves me with a quick, "See you later Mrs. Grey."

I click end and slide the phone back into my purse.

* * *

**Mia POV**

"I think it's safe to say that Regan knows my brother Elliott a little better than she admitted to me earlier. I'd rather just get this awkward conversation over with and never think about it again. I have a pretty broad social circle in Seattle, so yes, from time to time, I do see my brother's ex-girlfriends at social events or when I'm out, well… anywhere. There are a number of them," I can't help laughing a little and blushing while explaining this messy situation. "But, I'm not that bothered by the previous relationship and the way I see it, their two-week fling from twenty years ago means absolutely nothing. The point is, he's happily married now so these women can move on and forget about it because he definitely has. These days, he only has eyes for Kate."

* * *

**Ana POV**

Fortunately, Ali breaks the tension and saves the moment before it gets wierd. "How did you two meet, if you don't mind me asking?" she ventures cautiously.

"That's a funny story. I had no idea who Christian was the first time we met. My college roommate, Kate had set up an interview with him for the WSU newspaper. She ended up being sick on the day the interview was supposed to be and she had badgered his PR people for months to grant her time with him. So, she didn't want to miss the opportunity since it was a one-shot chance so she sent me instead."

Regan's facial features are twisted into a sulky pout, and her lips are pursed as if she just drank straight lemon juice. "So it was love at first sight, was it?" she asks through clenched teeth.

"I guess you could say that," I respond, returning the sweet smile she sent me earlier.

"You could definitely say that!" Mia adds. "He was completely smitten with Ana right away. Our whole family was sold straight away," Mia smiles at me approvingly.

Regan is watching curiously between me and Mia and it seems like she has just had an epiphany of sorts. I guess the in-laws that truly like each other come as a surprise to some people.

"So, are you married Ali? Any kids?"

She smiles brightly at me and seems grateful for the shift in conversation. I think I like this chick. We seem to be in the same drama-free boat.

"Yes, my fiance's name is Richard and we've been together for just over three years now. I have four kids from my previous marriage and he has three kids as well so we have a full house. We just got engaged a few months ago and so I've been busy planning the wedding. I'm aiming for next summer."

"Oh that's fabulous, and congratulations! I absolutely love weddings! Do you have your venue booked yet? What about your dress?" Mia looks like she is about to pounce on poor Ali and plant a flag through her engagement ring, claiming rights to all wedding-decisions.

Ali looks surprised by Mia's unexpected enthusiasm but carries on with her story. "There's so much to do still. We've just settled into our new house with our seven kids in Medina this past year. Between me and Richard, we have four daughters to please so I already have plenty of strong opinions to help me with all the decisions."

I must admit, Ali D. can do subtle shut-down pretty well. Mia's enthusiasm, however; knows no bounds and she continues on with her mindless chatting.

"I'll have to get you some names for the absolute BEST bakeries in town. I've been in catering for a dozen years now and there are some very professional and high-quality wedding cake shops in the area. Of course, they do get quite expensive but if you want my opinion, they are absolutely worth the cost. One of my good friends just finished an 8-tier cake last week and it was just gorgeous. There were flowers cascading on every tier, and a simple design throughout - I didn't like the tacky cake toppers though - it kind of put a damper on the masterpiece. Do you have any flavours in mind yet? Because you really can't have plain vanilla these days, it's so old-fashioned." Mia stops to take a breath and looks thoughtful, probably reminiscing about her own wedding. She sighs dreamily and is lost in her thoughts for the moment. _Personally, I would not like to re-live that two-year engagement. Yikes…_

Ali doesn't seem too phased by Mia's long-winded rant. If she has four teenage daughters excited about her wedding, I suppose she can handle one Mia Grey.

"I haven't decided on the cake flavours yet, but you know, it's a funny thing, since I met Richard I have never been happier and the details for this wedding are falling into place easily. The difficulty comes from getting all of our kids in sync and telling four teenage girls what they have to wear," she laughs smoothly.

"It's funny how easy the difficult things all work out when you're in love, isn't it?" I add knowingly.

I notice Regan seems to be working hard at un-crinkling her nose. This talk of weddings and husbands seems to hit a rough note for her. I'll have to keep that in mind for the future.

* * *

**Ana POV**

The camera crew asked earlier this week if they could tag along and film me at home for about an hour on Saturday evening after the lunch with Mia and the girls. After some convincing and whining on my part, Christian gave in and has agreed to let them in to the house. Of course, Taylor's security team has put the director, producers, and camera crew through the ringer already and demanded only crew members with clear record-checks approved by Jason Taylor personally are to enter our property. It's never simple with this gang, but I wouldn't trade it for any other.

I pull my R8 into the garage parking it right next to Christian's. The moment I enter the kitchen, I note with interest that the camera men are lurking quietly, trying not to disturb anything in the house. I feel guilty and sympathetic towards their situation – it can't be easy to be the intruder in Christian Grey's home.

Our two dogs rush towards me welcoming their Mom home. We have two Airedale terriers, both 4 years old and full of energy. Xena loses interest in my homecoming first and proceeds to chase her own tail, and I burst into laughter at the sight. Angus is sitting beside his bowl, waiting for dinner and staring me down in his anticipation. After feeding my eager beasts, I make my way into the house in search of my husband.

"Christian? Are you home?"

"Yeah baby, I was just doing some work in the office." My handsome husband comes sauntering down the hallway towards me. _This sexy man is mine_. As soon as he reaches the destination, he picks me up and places me on the island.

"How was your lunch?" he asks cautiously.

"It was good." He patiently waits for me to explain further. "Interesting, but good, I think. So what's the deal with Elliott and Regan Kaiser?"

Christian rolls his eyes and smirks at me. "The usual. She was his flavour of the week at one point."

"Ah, and so what does this mean for Kate?"

"She can look for deeper meaning and tear it apart as much as she wants but the fact remains. It was a meaningless relationship that took place about twenty years ago. Elliott brought her to one of Mom and Dad's fundraisers one year. She didn't get their approval and she was gone by the end of the week," he says this smiling to himself. _Let it be known that despite Elliott Grey's goofy personality, he takes his parents opinion dead-serious... Mum's the word._

"Do you think this is safe territory to have Kate and Regan around each other so much?"

"No, I don't think Kate and safe territory go in the same sentence."

"Christian! Be nice. She's your sister-in-law."

"Exactly. I have personal experience to learn from." He stares at me fearfully, but I know he's teasing.

There are still a few cameras pointing straight at us from a few different angles of the kitchen, but I find myself noticing them less and less.

"So, how did the game finish?"

"They did well. Final score was 5 to 1. Ted had a good game again today."

"Good. You know this is his first game that I've missed in two seasons?"

"Don't worry about it, baby. He's not 5 years old, he can handle himself without a cheering crowd you know."

"I know but I don't want to miss any of these moments."

"You know, I had no idea that you were so competitive when we were first married. You're pretty fierce, Mrs. Grey." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I can't resist giggling at my charming, adorable husband.

"I had some good teachers, Mr. Grey," I tell him, leaning in for a deep kiss. After a few moments I remember that there are cameramen in the house and we break apart.

My subconscious is tugging at the strings of my ego and I have to acknowledge that she has a good point. Our newlywed phase was clouded with Teddy's quick arrival. We're in love, and I don't care who knows it._ If my husband wants to make out with me in front of these cameras for the world to see, then screw it, I'm going to let him!_

"So, where's Phoebe at Christian?"

"Downstairs in the TV room with her friends. She's having a slumber party and I've been banished. No boys allowed." He grins playfully at me while he says this, but I know this is a tough internal battle for Christian to give Phoebe any freedom. We're both aware of what teenage girls do during slumber parties – talk boyfriends, gossip, talk boyfriends… he grew up with Mia Grey after all.

"Ah well I'm sorry to hear you were kicked out."

"Yup, banished to my bedroom I suppose. I could probably use some consoling." He quirks an eyebrow and traces the outline of my frame suggestively. _Cool it Mr. Grey – it's not even dinnertime_.

Unfortunately, I have a strict code of conduct when it comes to the kids having friends over and my parental dedication wins out over lust.

Smacking Christian's arm playfully, I tell him to simmer down and behave while there are kids around.

"Not my kids, not my problem," he murmurs gloomily.

"My house, my rules Mr. Grey." I stick my tongue out at him, hop off the kitchen counter and we head for our favourite sanctuary – the deck branching off our bedroom. The cameramen take the obvious hint and end their scene. Taylor escorts them out of the house and I feel myself relax instantly, thankful for some time with just Christian and me.

* * *

_Coming up... more housewives introductions, C&A family-time, & the charity function._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Experimenting with some new POV's this chapter. And introducing more housewives: Julie, Kate, & Shannon.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Julie POV – Interview**

My hair and make-up are done and I'm sitting in front of the camera. A lot of drama goes down in this group of girls, and I'm ready to set the story straight.

"Today I am meeting with a friend of mine, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey to iron out the details for my charity event. There's a summer program being funded through my church that offers youth summer camps and activities to keep kids busy during their summer. Being a stay-at-home mom, I think it's a wonderful cause and I decided I'd help out any way that I can."

**Julie POV**

I ring the doorbell of Grace Grey's home and wait patiently for her to come and answer the door. I am only waiting a few moments before I see her peak out of the side window's curtain to give me a friendly wave.

The door swings open and I'm pulled in for a hug. "Julie! It's great to see you, how are you dear?" She is always so charming and affectionate, it's impossible not to like her.

"I'm doing well, Grace. How about you?"

"Good, good. And we have lots of planning to do. I'm very excited for this event – it's going to be a wonderful evening." She is wearing a beaming smile and it's obvious that Grace is passionate about anything to do with enriching children's lives.

"Yes, we do. Now, everything is arranged with the venue and we have most of the donations for the auction items. All that's left is to send out our invitations and finalize the numbers."

I am in absolute awe of her home, especially this kitchen. Everything in this house is perfectly organized, yet it still has a lived-in family feel. The Grey family is known to be very wealthy, but you would never hear them saying so.

Grace nods and leads me into her kitchen. "So," she says, "I do have some suggestions for the guest list. You remember my daughter, Mia?"

_Oh I remember Mia, alright_. There is only a one-year age difference between us and we were friends way back in high school. We used to compete with each other a lot over silly things, like who had the nicer clothes, better shoes, the flashy jewellery, expensive cars, the hotter boyfriend – you name it. She is a loud busy-body, and from what I have heard – hasn't matured since our high school years.

But, considering I am speaking to her mother, I bite my tongue and nod carefully.

Grace doesn't seem to notice anything is amiss and continues on. "Well, I want to add Mia and her husband Ethan to your guest list. I told Mia about the event so she has a few friends that can surely help out with our cause."

"Oh, well that's great. That should bring our numbers up pretty close to 200 people." _Fantastic, it's officially a Mia Grey attention-fest…_

"Excellent. I really have to thank you for taking the time to plan this event, Julie. It is so close to my heart and I appreciate that there's someone else who shares my passion for this." Grace gives me a kind smile, patting my hand and it hits me that I feel such a deep admiration for this woman. If there were any woman in our community who has managed to win the hearts of everyone through her charity work and ability to balance her own ambitions with raising successful and happy children – it is Grace Grey.

**Julie POV – Interview**

"I met Mia Grey when I was still in high school and we weren't close friends but we did run in the same social circle at times. She's one year younger than me so we never got real close but it's always nice to reconnect with people from your past."

Well… it's usually nice. The verdict is still out on whether this reconnection is a good thing for me or not.

"I have known Grace Grey for a few years through our church circle. She is a truly amazing woman and I have such a deep respect for her. She is a very kind woman and she works tirelessly to enrich the lives of children everywhere." I pause for emphasis. "I really admire her for dozens of reasons and I'm feeling really honoured at this point that I have her support in this fundraiser. It means a lot when someone like Grace Grey is supporting you."

**Julie POV**

"I actually have a small favour to ask of you Grace. You are such an inspiration for this project and since you will already be attending the event, it would be a huge honour if you would give a quick speech about what we're doing and how important it is."

Grace looks momentarily surprised and then laughs gently, pulling me in for a warm hug. "Oh, that's wonderful dear! I would be honoured to give a speech. Thanks for the kind words but you know it's really not such a big feat to be a mom and love kids."

"Oh Grace, don't be so modest. You have inspired a lot of people and I can't wait for the event."

* * *

_A few hours later in downtown Seattle…._

**Shannon POV - Interview**

"I first met my husband, Keith Peters, in New York City when I was modelling and doing runway shows. This afternoon I have a meeting with Dana Kavanagh who owns a clothing line based in Seattle. She's well-respected in the industry and I'm looking forward to getting some tips from her. I have plans to get back into the fashion industry and I'm pleased that my name is remembered enough to even get a meeting with someone like Dana Kavanagh. It's unreal how much the industry has changed, so I'm a bit nervous about keeping up, but I think with some support, I'll be back in the scene in no time."

**Kate POV – Interview**

The show producers thought up a discreet way for me to meet Shannon Peters on-screen. I know that she is an ex-model so I'm going to run into her at my mom's office. They knew of each other previously but I don't think my mom has any strong opinions on her.

"A typical day for me involves a lot of stress – I'm always busy meeting deadlines, chauffeuring my kids around town, and checking in with my husband throughout the day. I work for the Seattle News as a Journalist so my career requires me to stay up to date on everything that's happening in the community. There's a lot to keep up with and I'm a pretty high energy person. I run four times per week, and usually have some other fun class going at the gym as well." _Gotta stay in shape for Elliott…_

"Today I'm headed to meet my mom at her office for lunch. She's a clothing designer and she also helps with a lot of high-end fashion shows in New York City." _More like I'm meeting with Shannon Peters…_

**Kate POV**

It's ten minutes before noon and I am just arriving at my mom's office. Her receptionist, Melinda, tells me that she is just finishing a meeting with a friend and that I should walk on in.

I rap softly on the door and make my entrance. "Hi Mom!"

"Oh Katie, great – come on in here. I have someone for you to meet."

I shut the door behind me and this statue of a woman stands up to greet me. She has brown hair cut in a shoulder-length bob. She is tall, taller even than me and she has a very strong and powerful voice. A bit deep in my opinion, but still feminine… I guess.

"Hi, I'm Shannon Peters. It's great to finally meet the daughter of THE Dana Kavanagh." She gives me the once-over and I guess my outfit meets her model-standards because her smile spreads instantly. The model types are all the same. Keep up with them or be trampled.

**Kate POV – Interview**

"My first impression of Shannon is that she's a force to be reckoned with. She's a tall woman and she has a commanding voice but she also has a presence that fills up the room." I pause thoughtfully. "I believe her that she was an in-demand model. It's obvious she can work the room." She knows how to be a kiss-ass too, but I keep that thought to myself.

**Kate POV**

"Oh well I'm glad I could win you over so easily," I laugh teasingly. "I'm Kate - and I'm guessing you're one of the models for Kavanagh Design?"

At this, Shannon's smile expands even more and her teeth are on full display. C_hill out lady – I'm just being friendly. I say that to plenty of women, you idiot…_

**Kate POV – Interview**

So, in truth, I was immediately annoyed by Shannon Peters. She clings to her model title and obviously enjoys the attention that brings. It's irritating as fuck that she thinks we should all flock around her because she's an ex-model. I could be a model if I want to – in fact, my mother was pushing this idea for most of my childhood. But - I have plenty of brains to get me the attention. There's no competition. And I have no problem telling this to the cameras. What is she to me?

"This is a woman who likes attention, and she makes it quite obvious. I'm not sure if she thinks she is hiding that need for attention well or not, but I smell desperation. I grew up around models because of my mother's company so when I meet someone who knows the industry, telling them that they look great is a routine pleasantry. If she knew that she was in demand, then these compliments wouldn't be making her so obviously happy."

**Kate POV**

"Well I'm not a model for Kavanagh Design but I did model years ago when I was living in New York. Dana and I were just discussing the future of runway shows and she's been giving me advice about starting my own clothing label." _Interesting – mom doesn't usually do that sort of thing for ass-kissers._

I nod enthusiastically, as if I actually care about her bull-shit business. "You're well on your way then, you're learning from the best."

"Yes, absolutely!" Shannon replies with too much enthusiasm. _Quit the ass-kissing!_ Yet she keeps on going… "It's going to be difficult to re-start my career after such a long hiatus. I traded the model life for being a mom. And it's been challenging to build up my connections in Seattle." She laughs lightly to cover up this obvious setback. _Nice try Shannon – I caught that too._

"Once upon a time, I was a bit of a local celebrity when I lived in Manhattan."

"Oh is that so?" I ask her innocently. Sort of.

She nods seriously and holds my gaze. "Yes, I'm really looking forward to getting back into the industry."

According to the show producers, meeting Shannon today is my opportunity to invite her to meet the rest of the women. Grace had already told me she was in need of some wealthy guests for an auction event.

Seizing the open window, I do my best a-ha moment and feign having a brilliant on-the-spot idea. "So, I actually have the perfect opportunity for you to do some social-networking if you're interested…"

Shannon perks up and leans in closer.

"I'm attending an auction event next Saturday with a couple of girlfriends at the Heathman Ballroom. It's a formal dinner and you can bring your husband of course. This might be a great start for you. What do you think?"

"Oh that sounds lovely! What's the cause supporting?"

"It's to raise funds for children's summer programs. My mother-in-law is a huge supporter for the cause."

Shannon nods in agreement as if she also cares about this shit. _Not likely_. Charity events are a playground for socialites.

* * *

_Sunday in Seattle..._

**Ali POV**

I am at home right now doing some clean-up around the house and chasing my kids. It's Sunday afternoon and the cameras are rolling, watching me in my element – domesticated Ali. I have seven kids in this house and it is chaotic. Four are mine from my first marriage and three belong to my husband's marriage. It's been challenging and I often worry about them all getting along and merging as a family but things are coming together themselves and falling into place naturally. I finish up with packing laundry into their bedrooms and saying my goodbyes as I am going out to meet with Regan about our business plans.

I pull into the restaurant parking lot right beside Regan's BMW and rush to enter – I am nearly late after fulfilling all of my domestic duties.

'Hi Regan!' I give her a perky smile and remind myself that I am a professional and we are here to work.

'Hey Ali, good to see you, you're looking well.' It must be because of the TV show but exchanging pleasantries is a lengthy process.

Regan has a notebook and a few folders already on the table and she is ready to start working. She is very successful in her real-estate business and as I sell insurance, we are both looking to advertise each other's services.

'So, my plan is to have your business cards and advertisement poster in my office so you should have plenty of my customers seeing these things on a regular basis,' I tell her.

She nods and seems pleased. 'Excellent. Now I don't actually spend much time in my office with the customers. We generally do most of the agreements over the phone or we meet at a house I'm showing and they get their tour of the place with me. So my advertising for your end will mainly be verbal, and I'm sure I can slip in some helpful comments to our conversations. A lot of the properties are waterfront so those customers do prioritize their house insurance when buying a home so there will be plenty of opportunities for me to mention you.'

'Great, I'm looking forward to it. You know I've only lived in Seattle for a few years now so it will be great to have someone helping to get my name out there. These things were easier in California. I stayed in my hometown so my business connections came easily.'

**Regan POV – Interview**

'I have known Ali for just a few short months and we became friends really quickly. She's only lived in Seattle for a short time and transferred her entire insurance business from her hometown in California and moved it all when she came to Seattle to marry her guy. So, we both agreed that we're in a similar field and some extra help for each other's advertising would be perfect. It's friends helping friends and I'm looking forward to it.'

* * *

_Kate's home, Sunday in Seattle..._

**Kate POV**

It's Sunday evening and I am setting dinner on the table for my family. Elliott, my 16 year-old Ava, and Michael who is 12 are sitting around our table, waiting for me to bring on the food. The cameras are rolling, trying to catch a bit of our feel good family moments for the show. I am a little nervous what the hell is going to come out of Elliott's mouth but I'm sure it will be funny. That's the man I married. Silly and funny and loveable.

Elliott is in a heated debate with the kids about whether or not aliens exist. I smile to myself and listen to their banter.

'Dad, aliens do NOT exist. There's no proof whatsoever so why would you think so?' Ava tells him logically.

'We couldn't know what's out there though, could we?' I'm sure there's plenty of things in the galaxy that we know shit all about.' Elliott says to them.

'There was an episode on the Daily Planet talking about some living organism they spotted on Mars over the last few years.' Ava says thoughtfully. 'But they weren't intelligent life like us, they were basically little amoebas that weren't capable of interacting with us.'

'I'm sure they aren't the only things out there. And that's only one planet away. Think of how many galaxies there are and how many we don't even know about.'

'Then why have we never seen any signs if you're so sure?' Michael retorts.

Elliott rolls his eyes and sighs. He knows he can't out-argue our kids so there's not much point in trying. 'Well, I figure they wouldn't want to travel millions of light-years just to see us on planet Earth. That's like driving a thousand miles in the car to see an Arby's.'

What the fuck did he just say? Michael and Ava are both laughing hysterically from the table and admit their defeat. Seriously, I can always count on Elliott to give worldly knowledge to my children…

Once dinner is finished the kids leave the table and Elliott and I decide to cuddle up on the couch with a movie.

We still haven't discussed the Regan-issue and I suppose I better get this over with and confront him. I do not intend to let some trampy woman one-up me with all her knowledge about my husband. That is not going to happen. No, no, no.

'El, baby?'

'Hm?' he grunts back at me from his position on the couch. I am squished into the corner of our L-shaped couch with Elliott's head in my lap while he flips through channels. I am massaging his shoulders gently, and hopefully keeping him calm for the time being.

'I want to know what happened between you and Regan Kaiser.'

He opens his eyes and stares straight up at me, then grabs my hand and kisses it. 'There's not much to tell is there baby? I haven't seen her in over twenty years. We had a short fling when I was young and stupid.'

'And how serious was it? She kinda gave me the impression that you got to know each other pretty well.' I am suddenly acutely aware that there are cameras pointed at us. I briefly feel like our privacy is being invaded, and have to remind myself that I don't care and they can fuck themselves. _My husband belongs to me, my husband belongs to me, he is mine and only mine… _I repeat my mantra over and over again. I do not want to cry on camera.

'I brought her as my date to the Coping Together thing one year. My parents weren't that thrilled with her. Not because they disliked her but I dated plenty of women that were all wrong for me.' He shrugs, like that is supposed to satisfy me.

'Well, tell me exactly what happened. Spare no details. I have to see this woman regularly, so I need to know.'

Elliott rolls his eyes and now sits up on the couch and turns towards me.

'Katie-cat, you don't need to worry about it. We hooked up and there were no sparks. Lasted about two weeks from what I remember. I was almost 30 before even meeting you and it's not like I was celibate. I seriously don't know much about her at all and she's probably changing a lot in 20-something years too.'

I nod and look at him intently, willing him to continue.

'If she brought this up and tried to piss you off, my guess is that she's a bit of a predator. You have nothing to worry about – I don't plan on talking to her without you guarding me.' He grins at me, and I melt a little, relaxing into the couch.

'I just don't want there to be any surprises.' I tell him. 'It's not a matter of not trusting you, it's just that we've never talked about past relationships with each other, you know?' Neither of us wanted to think about it. Everyone knows Christian to be the jealous-type, but Elliott and I are just as bad with each other.

'Look, if there was something you need to know, I would tell you. As far as I know, it's not like I ever slept with any crazy psycho chicks. Easy chicks for sure. No crazies though.' He smiles sweetly at me and leans over to peck my lips.

'Okay. Would you tell me if there were women that I meet and you had been with them?'

'I don't really want to say the words but I'm sure you'd figure it out pretty fast.' He says apologetically.

'Why's that? Do you have a line-up of haters gunning for you?'

He shrugs. 'There could a few of them here and there.' He pauses and we both sit quiet for a moment reflecting on one-night stands and quickie relationships.

He breaks the silence first and looks over at me. 'If she brings it up to me I have no problem setting her straight. You know that I prefer blondes, don't you Katie-cat?'

I giggle and climb into his lap, kissing him passionately. 'I do know that,' I tell him assuredly.

'Well, just in case, why don't I prove it to you tonight?'

I am so in love with this man and we head upstairs, happy to reassure each other.

* * *

Please review if you can! Suggestions are always welcome as well. I apologize for taking so long to update - I had some serious writer's block for the past few weeks but it's all tying together now. =)


End file.
